The present invention relates to an integrated street and sidewalk network for rapid and efficient movement of vehicles (cars, trucks, taxis, etc.) and pedestrians. When implemented, the method provides smooth, continuous flow of traffic, both vehicular and pedestrian, while decreasing intermodal conflict, also known as friction, between the two forms of traffic flow. More specifically, the present invention relates to providing a method and system for controlling vehicular and pedestrian traffic on intersecting streets such that the vehicular traffic moves in a relatively continuous manner and, in addition, the pedestrian traffic pattern does not unnecessarily impact or retard the flow of the vehicular traffic. The present method and system may be easily superimposed onto existing street networks. It is easiest to understand and implement the present invention onto street networks which are substantially perpendicular to one another and, for present purposes, the present invention can be most easily appreciated when superimposed onto the New York City avenue, cross-street and sidewalk system.
According to the method and system, pedestrians, as well as vehicles, can reach their desired goals or locations along the road/sidewalk network. The system provides for faster vehicular traffic flow and gridlock is substantially avoided. It is a specific object of the present invention to reduce intermodal conflict or friction. This is defined as the backing up of vehicles or impedance to the smooth flow of vehicular traffic on streets as a consequence of pedestrians crossing, within crosswalks, in the same direction as the allowed direction of vehicle flow. Conventionally, i.e., without the superimposing of the present invention on a street and avenue system of roadways, vehicular traffic must wait until pedestrians complete their path across a crosswalk prior to the vehicle crossing the crosswalk and entering onto an adjacent street. The present invention relates to a method of controlling the movement of vehicles on the streets and for directing pedestrians across the crosswalks so that pedestrians will not impede on the flow of the vehicles. In this manner, intermodal conflict is reduced and vehicle traffic flow is increased.